If you were gay
by SuseCutesy89
Summary: This is a power ranger SPD story to a song from the musical 'Avenue Q'. My first try at power rangers so please be nice. Sky/Bridge friendship. Rated M for adult and teen themes.


If you were gay…

Hm… I have been in a major Power Rangers mood lately. I was reading SPD fics and listening to you tube when this song came up. It's from the musical 'Avenue Q', which is an adult version of Sesame Street. I can totally see Sky and Bridge in the roles of Rod and Nicky. This is my first try writing for Power Rangers.

Warnings- None really except the use of the words 'gay' and 'queer'. if they offend you, I wouldn't suggest reading this fic.

Disclaimer: I really want to see the musical but I do not own it. And if I owned any of the Power Rangers, a lot of the more annoying chicks would be tossed off a cliff to feed the hungry sharks in the ocean. See? I'm a nice person. I love the animals that hurt people! If I owned Power Rangers would probably also be moved to LOGO and kids would have to have parental supervision to watch it.

Note: Where I live, LOGO is a channel for the LGBT communities.

-Start Story-

Sky had had the afternoon alone as his roommate, Bridge, had gone into town to shop with the ladies. He'd cleaned his half of the room( like it needed it?) and was now sitting back to read his favorite book: The SPD handbook! He didn't know when to expect Bridge to be back. As if on cue, Bridge walked in right after that thought.

" Hey Sky!" Bridge chirps.

" Hi Bridge…" Sky grumbles.

" So Sky! You'll never guess what happened to me on the subway this morning. This guy was smiling at me and talking to me !" Bridge exclaims.

"how interesting…" Sky sighs, dryly.

"He was being real friendly. And I think he was coming onto me…I think he might've thought I was gay!" Bridge says.

Sky clears his throat. " so…uh…why are you telling me this! Why should I care? I don't care! What did you have for lunch today?

" you don't have to get all defensive about it, Sky…"

"I'm NOT getting defensive! What do I care about some gay guy you met, okay? I'm trying to read." Sky growls as he turns to his book.

" I didn't mean anything by it, Sky. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about." Bridge says softly.

" I don't want to talk about it, Bridge. This conversation is over!" Sky snaps.

"yeah…but…" Bridge starts.

"OVER!" Sky yells, making Bridge flinch.

"well…okay…but just so you know…If you were gay, that'd be okay. I mean, 'cause, Hey! I'd like you anyway because if it were me, I would feel free to say that I was gay. But I'm not gay!" Bridge says in a sing-song voice.

"Bridge, please! I'm trying to read." Sky sighs then notices Bridge staring at him. "what!"

" If you were queer…"

" ugh…Bridge…"

" I'd still be here…"

" Bridge, I'm trying to read this book…"

" year after year…"

" Bridge!"

" Because you're dear to me…"

" argh!"

" and I know that you…"

" what?"

" would accept me too…"

" I would?"

" If I told you today ' Hey! Guess what! I'm gay!' But I'm not gay! I'm hapyyyy just being with you."

" all cadets…follow rules…" Sky mutters.

" So what should it matter to me, what you do in bed with guys!"

" Bridge! That's gross!"

" No it's not! If you were gay, I'd shout 'hooray'"

" I'm not listening!" Sky claims, covering his ears.

" and here I'd stay…"

" lalalala!"

" but I wouldn't get in your way!"

" ahhhh!"

" you can count on me. To always be beside you every day. To tell you it's okay. You were just born that way. And, as they say, it's in your DNA. You're Gay!"

" But I'm Not Gay!" Sky yells.

" if you WERE gay…"

" Argh!" Sky growls, throwing his pillow at Bridge. "just shut up or I'll request a new roommate!"

" No, you won't…or else you wouldn't keep singing the song with me…you'd ignore me and request a new roommate…face it, buddy…you're hooked to my musicals" Bridge laughs, picking up the pillow.

" Go. Away. Far. Far. Away." Sky grits out.

" okay! I'm gonna go look up some porn on the internet!" Bridge chirps walking out.

Sky just groans and covers his head with a pillow.


End file.
